You Really Love Her
by Swapai Munchkin
Summary: ONESHOT I tried to be the most beautiful and the sexiest of all women. I tried to seduce him, but still, he did something that made me cry and yet, it made me conclude something. -Sumire


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Warning: No Lemons

* * *

**You Really Love Her**

_**by: swapai munchkin**_

Trying so hard to catch Natsume Hyuuga's attention, I tried my best just to look beautiful inside and out.

I straightened and did all hair magic so that my usually permed, out-of-style hair would be as straight, as sleek, and as shiny as the morning sun.

I go to facial spas and body spas almost every other week to maintain my flawless and unscathed face and skin to its fullest glow and potential.

I visit massage centers to relax my tensed muscles everytime I got pissed and activate my dog-cat alice.

I even went as far as enlarging my breasts, reducing my waste, doing eyelash extensions and do anything as long as I would look best in it, I would certainly do it and buy it.

I even buy the sexiest and the most extravagant jewelries and dresses I could find and show it off around Natsume, thinking that I could flirt with him and I could seduce him. But I was wrong.

He never gave me the slightest attention everytime I flirt and greet him. He would just simply ignore me like I'm some crooked-legged old post.

He would just walk past me and as I watch his back vanishing away, I get pissed when he would depart away from me and start pestering that pig-tailed girl, no-star girl Mikan Sakura.

Mikan Sakura, that geek. She was never a fashionholic girl, a conservative yet perky and cheeky type of girl who's addicted at "Catch the Chicken Online Game", a very famous online game that only boys usually continue to play.

She's quiet famous in that game actually, her online name is "Oreenz feegtehlz". She's famous because she's way on the higher level than most of us do. Yes, "us", because I do have an account on that game, but I stopped playing because, the higher the level, the difficult the mission is.

We're actually friends with Sakura in that online game. but enough of this online game nonsense.

I really have "lust" on Natsume. Sometimes I would finger myself, thinking of him. His fingers lingering on my skin, fiddling my breasts. his harsh breath, and tone muscles in my own, his mouth sucking my nipples, his cock in my pussy and his seeds inside me. I really do want him inside out.

Just thinking of him while I give pleasure to myself would me to be able to cum on great amounts.

So now, I'm this desperate, I want him.

Now.

-

I bought the sexiest lingerie I could ever find at Central Town. It's a red push-up bra and a lacy thong that would make any man on epistaxis.

Now, the plan would go as planned, I mentally evil laughed as I was riding on the bus on the way back to the dormitories.

As I opened my room door, the face of Youichi inside my room surprised me. He was facing the computer. My own hard-earned PC.

"Natsume's not in his room so I decided to play here in your room, old hag." Youichi said without taking his eyes off the computer.

I got the knack of him calling everyone an old hag so I really didn't mind. I looked at the computer and saw that he's playing that catch the chicken online game.

As usual, Sakura's penname was marked as "Online" on Youichi's friends list. That addict.

"It's okay, Youichi but then I'm sad to say that I'll use the room for some --errr-- occassion tonight.", I said.

Youichi looked displeased yet he stood up and walked out of the room and never minded to log-out his account nor even shutting down the computer. I smiled at myself, Youichi said a while ago that Natsume's not in his room. Which meant that he could be here anytime soon.

The truth is I called Natsume yesterday and asked him that I have a favor to ask and come at my room this 6pm, being the good boy as he was, he said yes even though he's not a little bit happy about it.

I knew that he wouldn't let any of us down. And in here.

I. Will. Seduce. Him.

I checked the clock and it says 5:30 pm, oopps, time to get ready.

-

6:00 pm

Everything was set, the bed, the bathroom, the floor with petals, the chair and rope.(you'll know what's the purpose of the chair and the rope later... Hehe) I was about to shut the computer down when I heard footsteps coming.

I just left the computer open and sat in the most appetizing way I could.

Knock knock knock

"Come in,"

Natsume entered my room and was surprised to see everything in set. His eyes widened and he closed the door slowly. He scanned the room closely and looked at the computer and then at me.

"Tie me in the chair, Natsume. And you could do anything to me." I said seductively.

Natsume obeyed and tied me in the chair. It's making me excited.

When I was properly tied on the chair, he moved away from me. I thought he moved away from me to get off his clothes, but then, he sat on the computer chair and faced the computer.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked with a cuddly voice.

"Mikan's online," he replied shortly and chatted with her through the game and ignored me completely.

Plan Failed.

There, I conclude, as I cried silently, Natsume really loves Mikan.

* * *

Please review.

* * *


End file.
